O Amor de Voldemort
by aroeris
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle, futuro Lord Voldemort, prepara-se para se tornar um dos bruxos mais poderosos do século XX, entretanto, para chegar lá terá que fazer uma escolha: Amor ou Poder.


Era uma manhã como outra qualquer. Dia bonito, o céu estava claro e feixes de luz branca atravessavam a masmorra escura da aula de poções. Tom Riddle não tinha por hábito apreciar belas manhãs. O estudante do sétimo ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts estava muito ocupado com seus planos futuros e com os suas notas para se preocupar com isso.

Os alunos já se encontravam na sala. Os alunos todos conversavam, comentavam suas vidas e vidas alheias, contavam piadas, divertiam-se. Apenas o belo jovem de pele muito branca e cabelos escuros estava no canto mais escuro da sala, com uma pilha de livros sobre a mesa, lendo um deles e fazendo anotações. O rapaz não era de conversar, apesar disso, era o favorito da maioria dos professores, pois obtinha notas excelentes.

Chegou a masmorra a professora de poções, Ceri Dwen, uma senhora com um manto negro que lhe cobriam os cabelos negros com mechas brancas e um vestido roxo de veludo. Os alunos prontamente calaram-se, exceto um trio de meninas da Corvinal que riam baixinho. Tom costumava irritar-se com elas. Não que elas atrapalhassem as aulas, mas pelo simples fato de parecerem nunca estarem infelizes com nada. Eram excepcionalmente bonitas.

- Não sei se notaram, meninas, mas eu já estou em sala – disse a Sra. Dwen.

- Sinto muito, professora – exclamou uma das meninas do grupo. Era Eva Boleyn, uma menina de cabelos longos e castanhos escuros, e de olhos também castanhos escuros, a mais comunicativa do trio.

- Bem, hoje vamos começar com o livro Poções Sem Barreiras, Volume 1, de Morgana Stradivarius. Alguém já ouviu algo a respeito dela?

Outra menina do trio educadamente estendeu a mão. Tom Riddle já sabia a resposta, mas não tinha por hábito falar, apenas mostra seus conhecimentos e seus poderes. A turma toda, inclusive Tom, virou-se para a jovem loura de cabelos longos e cacheados e olhos azuis como céu.

- Pois diga, senhorita Oaktalker! – respondeu a bruxa velha, com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

- É uma bruxa brasileira. Tem cerca de 6.000 anos, e dá aulas em seu castelo, que era propriedade particular e, hoje, funciona uma escola de magia, no Brasil. Conhece poções e feitiços de TODO o mundo! – respondeu Vivian Oaktalker, a menina de cabelos dourados e cacheados.

- Muito bem! E como já estão no sétimo anos, acho que já são bem grandinhos para fazerem algumas receitas com ingredientes mais raros. Como eu já havia solicitado, vocês provavelmente devem ter alguns frascos com nome esquisito. Tudo bem, eu sei que são bem caros – completou a professora quando escutou alguns alunos resmungando - mas eu tenho uns reservas aqui. Podemos começar com essa poção do Antigo Egito, na página 3 –continuava a mulher, agora passando o dedo pelas páginas do seu enorme exemplar do livro de Morgana Stradivarius – Caso alguém tenha dúvidas, tenho certeza que a senhorita Menkauré poderá ajudá-los – e sorrindo, apontou para a outra menina do grupo. Esta possui uma pele mais escura e cabelos encaracolados. Tinha traços delicados e um par de olhos negros bem escuros, que pareciam soltar faíscas.

"E para facilitar e, principalmente, economizar, vocês deverão fazer este trabalho em dupla!"

Alguns alunos gostaram da idéia. A professora não poderia incomodar-se caso eles conversassem. Outros, inclusive o trio de meninas da Corvinal, não queriam separar-se de jeito algum. Mas apenas Tom Riddle repudiou a idéia de ter que fazer o trabalho na companhia de alguém.

Quase toda a turma estava pronta em duplas. As exceções foram Eva Boleyn, Vivian Oaktalker, Nefer Menkauré e Tom Riddle. As garotas queriam fazer o trabalho em trio e, aparentemente, o rapaz queria fazer sozinho.

- Não, não, não – disse a velha bruxa como se fosse uma daquelas tias falando com seu sobrinho de 2 anos – o trabalho é em dupla! Um de vocês deverá abandonar a patotinha e fazer companhia ao senhor Riddle!

Fez-se um momento de silêncio. Tom teve vontade de lançar um feitiço a professora. Quem ela pensava que era? Que _ele_ era? Aquelas palavras pareceram a ele que a professora achava que ele não tinha capacidade de preparar uma poção sozinho. Ele, um descendente de Salazar Slytherin e dos Peverell estava sendo subestimado. E o pior, deveria ter que fazer com uma garota que provavelmente nada entendia de poções.

- Tudo bem, professora, eu saio da _patotinha_. – Disse Nefer em tom de ironia. Pegou seus ingredientes, seu caldeirão e juntou-as a Tom no canto mais escuro da sala.

O rapaz já estava com a página aberta e praticamente ignorou a presença da menina e começou a por cada idem no seu caldeirão. A menina olhou para o rapaz e, um pouco envergonhada disse "Oi! Posso ajudar?". Riddle não encarou a garota, apenas continuou o processo. "Ajuda? Que ajuda essa menina tola pode me dar?" pensou o rapaz.

O rapaz pegou um vidro de areia do deserto e virou no caldeirão. Um vidro de ferrões de escorpião. Um outro de pétalas de lótus dourado. Cada ingrediente era colocado meticulosamente no caldeirão. A menina o observava. Por que a ignorava? O que ela havia feito ao rapaz?

Depois de adicionar todos os ingredientes o rapaz, ainda ignorando Nefer, levou a poção ao fogo. Por algum motivo descuidou-se e levou a sua mão ao fogo junto com o preparado. Nefer viu uma grande centelha de fogo queimar a mão do rapaz. Mas o rapaz, discretamente, retirou a mão e a assoprava, me tal modo que ninguém percebesse o ocorrido. Tom fazia uma enorme força para não demonstrar a dor que sentia. Ninguém, além de Nefer percebeu o acidente. A jovem, delicadamente tomou a mão queimada do rapaz. O rapaz, que estava sentindo tanta que não teve como retirar a mão, sentiu-se humilhado. "Não preciso da sua pena!", pensou Tom.

- Nossa, que queimadura! – disse a menina em voz baixa, para só ele ouvir, segurando carinhosamente sua mão – olha, aqui tem óleo de lótus-de-Rá! – Nefer pegou um vidro com uma substância viscosa de cor vermelha muito intensa, e despejou um pouco em suas mãos, espalhou e massageou a mão ferida do rapaz. Sua mão era leve e delicada, e a substância parecia refrescar a mão de Riddle. O rapaz teve uma sensação muito estranha. Sentiu, ao mesmo temo, um frio na barriga e um fogo subir e descer por sua espinha. O jovem assustou-se: "Ela está me enfeitiçando?" perguntou o menino com desdém, pois jamais sentira aquela sensação, e ao mesmo não conseguia desgrudar sua mão da palma de Nefer.

- Pronto! É excelente para queimaduras - A garota sorriu gentilmente para Tom Riddle e prosseguiu – minha mãe usou em mim uma vez que me queimei!

"Ela não sangue ruim... Provavelmente um sangue ruim não conheceria esse óleo" pensou o garoto olhando para sua mão. Estava como nova, sem qualquer vestígio de queimadura. Tom pela primeira vez olhou diretamente nos olhos da garota. Não tinha porá hábito lançar esses olhares quando desnecessário. A garota retribuiu docemente o olhar e sorriu. Como Tom ficou paralisado, a menina prontificou-se a mexer o líquido no caldeirão. Estava dourado e exalava um cheiro forte muito agradável.

Tom Riddle, que antes fizera questão de ignorar agora tinha uma estranha sensação de querer ouvi-la falar de novo. A voz da menina era macia e agradou seus ouvidos. Mas o que seria isso? Algum feitiço que a menina lhe lançara? Que sensação é essa que Tom estava sentindo? Jamais a sentira antes. O adolescente sentiu vontade de conversar com ela. Mas o que?

- Quem é sua família? – Perguntou muito rápido o rapaz, quase que como por impulso.

- O que?

- Qual a sua família? De onde você é... sua família é mestiça ou sangue puro, entende?

A menina, sorridente, respondeu:

- Bem, sou Egípcia! Meus pais se mudaram para cá quando eu era pequena, ele trabalha como comerciante. Fornece esses ingredientes às lojas do Beco Diagonal! Quanto ao sangue... – fez uma pausa e cara de quem estava tentando se lembrar de algo - ... acho que não sou miscigenada, já que no Egito, os bruxos não podem se misturar aos trouxas, sabe? Eles não aceitam muito bem. Quando os árabes tomaram o país, nos escondemos nos desertos, nas _perhotep, _aqui, vocês chamam de Necrópole. Mas não ligamos muito para isso, sabe... aliás, acho que só na Europa, né...

- Como vocês não se importam com os trouxas e sangues ruins? – respondeu o menino como se acabasse de receber uma ofensa.

- Ah, a gente não se mistura com trouxas por falta de oportunidade. Na verdade, eles não sabem que ainda existimos, já que nossas cidades são bem afastadas das deles e, quando vêem nossa cidade, acham que é uma miragem e simplesmente a ignoram. Mas elas são enfeitiçadas para aparecerem só as vezes. Quando chegamos a Europa, nos misturamos com trouxas. Minha mãe trabalha com trouxas até... Ih, acho que já está pronta a poção! – imediatamente interrompeu a conversa. Saía uma luz muito forte do caldeirão.

Para Tom Riddle, por aquele momento, não havia mais ninguém na sala, até que finalmente percebera que quase todos os caldeirões brilhavam, excete de uma dupla de garotos, uma da Sonserina e outro da Grifinória, que passara a aula inteira discutindo e não terminaram o trabalho.

- Bem, acho que já posso conferir as poções e dar as notas, né, gente? – disse Ceri Dwen, a professora falando mais uma vez como se eles tivessem, em vez de 17, 3 anos. A bruxa levantou e passeou pela sala, observando cada caldeirão. No livro, dizia-se que a poção deveria estar exibindo uma luz dourada muito intensa e, em baixo da gravura, uma nota de rodapé escrita em símbolos. Eram desenhos engraças, penas, meia luas, símbolos que quase nenhum aluno da sala saberia entender por que estariam ali e o que significavam. A professora elogiou os alunos que conseguiram o efeito desejado na sala de aula. Ao chegar a Tom e Nefer, ela deu uma boa olhada na luz do caldeirão deles. A luz estava mais intensa do que a dos outros alunos. Apreciou e fez um comentário misterioso.

- Como esperava, essa seria a mais bem preparada da sala! O melhor aluno do ano e uma aluna egípcia excelente... É claro que só daria coisa boa! Dez pontos para Corvinal e Dez pontos para Sonserina!

- Obrigada professora! – disse a doce Nefer. Tom permaneceu sério.

Ceri Dwen encerrou a aula. Nefer virou-se para Tom.

- Obrigada pela ajuda... Qual é mesmo seu nome?

- Riddle. Tom Riddle. – respondeu ele, meio atrapalhado.

- Ah, prazer, Tom. Eu sou Menkaré. Nefer Menkaré. – Sorriu a menina e saiu com os livros e o caldeirão com os frascos de vidro dentro. A menina saiu e foi encontrar as duas amigas. Ao sair da sala, deu um último e amigável sorriso a Tom. Tom estremeceu.

Tom passou o resto do dia como se tivesse um dragão bafejando em sua coluna vertebral, a sensação esquisita que sentira depois que a menina egípcia o tocara. O rapaz foi para a hora do almoço. Este era o momento em que Tom costumava treinar legilimência: enquanto comia, escolhia um ou outro aluno da mesa para ler sua mente. Riddle sentou-se a grande mesa da Sonserina, perto de seus "súditos": alunos que eram contra os "sangues-ruins", que viam em Tom um futuro promissor ou simplesmente o temiam. Apesar da proximidade, o garoto pouco conversava durante o almoço.

Tom pôs em seu prato alguns pedaços de abóbora e umas fatias de coxa de javali. Não tocou na comida, apenas lançava olhares a alguns alunos da mesa. Lia a mente de cada um. "Nossa, esse javali está ótimo!" pensava um garoto do quinto ano que estava próximo a ele, ainda na mesa da Sonserina. Tom desviou o olhar para uma menina ainda na mesma casa, que se olhava ao espelho, como se apreciasse a própria imagem: "nossa, eu estou horrível, gorda!". Nada interessante.

A mesa ao lado era a da Corvinal. Tom desviou o olhar para próxima mesa e deparou-se com Nefer. Agora, o dragão que bafejava em suas costas, parecia estar cuspindo fogo. O rapaz paralisou o olhar. Acompanhava a jovem sentar-se ao lado de duas garotas. "Bem, vou ler a mente dela...", pensou Tom. Não conseguiu. A garota parecia não deixar ele entrar em sua mente. "Mas como é possível? Ela está executando algum feitiço?". Não. O problema estava nele mesmo. Não conseguiu se concentrar para executar o feitiço. Irritado, o rapaz enfiou três pedaços da coxa de javali, jogou sua bolsa nas costas e saiu correndo para a biblioteca.

O menino tirou da bolsa um livro grande e pesado, quase que com dificuldade. Tinha a capa preta e uma caveira em alto relevo na capa. Tom abriu o livro e começou a fazer anotações. Era assim que Tom gastava as suas tardes, estudando magia negra.

Passadas quatro horas de estudo, Tom já havia lido 600 páginas do livro e feito anotações em 5 metros de pergaminho. A biblioteca estava vazia, apenas uma garota estava sentada, lendo um livro no outro lado da biblioteca, que Tom não havia identificado, devido a escuridão que havia entre eles. O rapaz continuou lendo o livro:

"Embora não haja provas de que Lady Anne Boleyn tenha executado magia negra para casar-se com o Rei Henrique VIII, acusação que a levou a morte por decapitação, especula-se que ela possa ter executado algum feitiço antigo. Textos antigos afirmam que a Família Boleyn era mestre em poções do amor, supostamente criaram a Amortetia, apesar de não ser considerado uma poção da arte das trevas. Outro feitiço ao qual atribuem-se aos Boleyn é o Trocarignis. Faz com que uma pessoa mantenha seu sentimento, mas muda a pessoa. No caso, Lady Boleyn passou o amor do rei pela Rainha Catarina para sua irmã, Mary Boleyn e, em seguida, para ela mesma. Anne executou o feitiço de duplicação antes de morrer, a Duplicatia, duplicando a si mesma. No dia da execução, Anne Boleyn enviou sua cópia e conseguira fugir com ajuda de sua irmã. Mary abandonou a bruxaria e viveu como trouxa. Já Anne, escondida, casou-se com Edward Yaxley, e deram a linhagem Bruxa dos Boleyn. Diz-se que até hoje entendem e muito bem das artes das trevas."

Era o que Tom precisava para seus planos, uma família inteira dedicada as artes das trevas.

A garota do outro lado levantou-se, arrumou os livros e saiu da sala, caminhando oscilando os quadris, quase desfilando. Ao passar por Tom, a menina balançou a longa cabeleira castanha escura deixando ver seu belo rosto. Tom reconhecera. Era amiga de Nefer. Eva Boleyn.

Tom estava na cama, pensando em seus planos. Sexta feira, após a aulas, iria para a Borkin, a loja de artigos das trevas trabalhar durante todo o final de semana. Estava pensando nos objetos que havia conseguido até ali: a Taça de Hufflepuff, o Medalhão de Slytherin, Nefer Menkauré... Nefer? Por que estaria pensando na garota egípcia? Tentou retornar aos seus pensamentos, mas incrivelmente, a imagem da menina de pela escura e longos cabelos negros e cacheados retornava.

A primeira aula do dia seguinte era Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, curiosamente a matéria preferida de Tom Riddle. Pela primeira vez, o garoto sentia uma sensação de vazia após o café da manhã. Parecia que algo estava faltando, ou nele, ou na sala de aula. O professor ainda não havia chegado, mas isso nunca fora problema para ele. Alguns alunos já estavam na masmorra, conversando, alguns ainda tiravam um cochilo. A cada ruído que a porta do cômodo fazia, o garoto olhava para saber quem entrava. "Ora , por que eu estou me preocupando com quem está entrando... Que estupidez!", pensava, mas qualquer barulho que a porta fizesse, por mais que tentasse não se importar, seu rosto, como se tivesse vontade própria, tornava a olhar para a porta.

Entram duas meninas, conversando em voz baixa, Nefer e Vivian. O olhar de Tom fixou-se na menina de olhos escuros faiscantes. O dragão que estava montado em suas costas desde a manhã anterior voltava a cuspir fogo em sua espinha. Seu estômago mais uma vez congelara. "Claro, é uma garota muito inteligente, pode ter muito a me oferecer!" tentou enganar-se o jovem Tom, que tinha grande facilidade de extrair informações das pessoas que lhe interessavam. Curiosamente, não conseguia se aproximar de Nefer. Mas por que? Que sensação é essa que ela sentia ao olhar para garota? Seria algum tipo de bruxaria que Nefer havia lançado nele? Tom sabia como descobrir.

Durante a aula, o professor fez com que os alunos se organizassem em duplas, para que treinassem algumas contra-azarações, mas fez questão de lembrar:

- Não quero que duelem com amigos íntimos, então, é bom irem se separando. Bem, como vocês estão em número ímpar, pedirei ao senhor Riddle que duele comigo, afinal, creio que seja o mais experiente – e sorriu para os alunos.

Os estudantes estavam lançando uns feitiços, enquanto o outro, defendia-se. O problema é que alguns alunos aproveitava da aula para acertarem algumas contas. Dois rapazes, um da Lufa-Lufa e outro da Sonserina aproveitavam quando o professor não estivesse olhando para duelarem... com as mãos. Nefer acabou duelando com Edward Wyatt, um garoto muito sério da Grifinória. O duelo entre os dois estava calmo, até a jovem não conseguir se proteger de um feitiço estuporante de Wyatt. A luz vermelha correu a sala rapidamente acertando em cheio o peito de Nefer. Um grito ecoou pela sala e junto a menina foi atirada para longe. Tom viu a cena. O dragão que estava montado em suas costas fundiu-se a ele. Uma fúria imensa tomou conta do seu corpo em um segundo e sua reação foi imediata: "Torcerarms" falou o rapaz em sua mente, com rápido aceno de sua varinha para Edward.

Wyatt também gritou e caiu no chão de dor. Enquanto a menina estava no chão, um pouco zonza, Edward estava no chão gritando de dor. Seu braço estava inteiramente contorcido. Parte do seu osso estava exposta, o que faz um grupo de meninas da sala gritarem, outros meninos saírem da sala. O sangue escorria da parte em que era possível se ver uma parte do osso surgindo na pele. O garoto parou de gritar. Agora estava desacordado.

Nefer foi dispensada da ala hospitalar logo no início da noite, diferente de Wyatt, que ficaria dois dias em observação até que os remédios fizessem efeito e seu braço fosse reconstituído. A menina foi para a sala comunal na Corvinal ao encontro de suas duas amigas aflitas sentadas em cima de uma mesa.

- Nossa, já estávamos ficando preocupadas, amiga! – disse Eva aflita, após um abraço apertado na amiga.

-Pois é! – completou Vivian, oferecendo a amiga um docinho que estava sobre a mesa.

- Ah, eu ia ficar bem, né... – disse Nefer, confortando as amigas e levando um pedaço do doce a boca – mas o que foi aquilo que aconteceu com o Wyatt?

- Não sabíamos que você sabia executar um feitiço daquele tipo – respondeu brincando Eva – na verdade o professor até disse que você deve ter feito algum tipo de magia egípcia e...

- Mas não fui eu! – respondeu Nefer, desesperada.

- Eu já falei para Eva que não podia ter sido você, não fazia sentido nenhum, já que você estava estuporada, quando ele teve... aquele... problema – disse Vivian, evitando comentar o acontecido.

- Olha, pelo menos o professor defendeu você, disse que você talvez tenha citado o feitiço de forma errada – Disse Eva, tentando confortar a amiga.

- Nossa, é demais para a minha cabeça! – Vou dormir, tenho aula amanhã!

A manhã seguinte chegou e os alunos se dirigiram para a primeira aula: Transfiguração. Era o professor favorito das três garotas e o que Tom Riddle não gostava.

O rapaz, resolveu evitar olhar para as garotas e, para isso, sentou-se junto aos seus companheiros da Sonserina, todos apaixonados por artes Artes das Trevas. A conversa entre eles fez o garoto não perceber quando alguém entrava na sala. Para seu desgosto, exatamente na hora em que Nefer, Eva e Vivian entravam na sala o garoto virou-se para a porta. As três belas garotas entravam sorrindo. Como tornou-se de praxe, Tom encarava os olhos singelos de Nefer, que conversa animada com as amigas. Por um instante, o rapaz desviou o olhar para Eva Boleyn. "É claro! Ela é descendente dos Boleyn, e provavelmente tem muito a me oferecer! O que a egípcia tem?". Observando um pouco mais a menina, percebeu em seu pescoço um colar de pérolas com uma medalha com a letra "B" com três pérolas em forma de gotas ao pé da letra. Vira um idêntico no livro em que estava lendo, havia uma figura de Lady Anne Boleyn, e esta portava a mesma jóia.

O professor Dumbledore entrou na sala com um rosto amigável e dando um simpático "bom dia" aos alunos.

Os alunos dessa aula, executavam feitiços para multiplicar objetos. Parecia um feitiço bobo, mas, além de Tom Riddle, apenas Eva Boleyn executou o feitiço corretamente na primeira tentativa. Alguns alunos dividiam o objeto ao meio. Outros, triplicavam ( o que não era correto, já que a multiplicação precisa ser feita em potência de dois). O jovem Tom lembrou-se da ancestral de Eva, que duplicou a si mesma e livrou-se da morte. Era esta garota tinha potencial para segui-lo em seus planos, não a Egípcia.

Medea Moursey, uma menina da Sonserina, vendo que Eva executara bem seus feitiços fez um comentário, sem fazer questão que a menina não ouvisse:

- Ela adora aparecer!

Eva dirigiu-se a Nefer, mas as palavras não se dirigiam a ela:

- Nefer, você conhece algum amuleto egípcio contra inveja? To sentindo que tem gente muita gente invejosa nessa sala...

- Inveja? de você? – ironizou Medea, a menina magricela de óculos.

- Querida, você presta atenção quando falar comigo, eu não me dirigi a você! E, para você, eu sou Senhorita Boleyn. – respondeu a menina, jogando para suas costas a enorme cascata de cabelos castanhos e olhando a outra por cima dos ombros com olhar de desprezo.

"Que isso, duas belas jovens discutindo em minha aula? Isso não é nada bonito...", disse Dumbledore, tentando interromper a briga. Mas Eva não interrompeu.

- Professor, o senhor disse bela? Aquilo é bela? – a menina apontou para outra com um olhar de quem ia vomitar. A outra imediatamente estendeu a varinha, tão rapidamente que o professor, não prevendo até onde iria a discussão, não interferiu.

Eva levantou-se da cadeira furiosa e partiu para cima de Medea. Está, percebendo a reação da garota, não abaixou a varinha, mas começou a tremer. Todos pensaram que Eva levantaria também a sua, mas, inesperadamente, a garota apenas arrancou o instrumento da mão da outra, arremessou longe e pegou nos cabelos sebosos de Medea, que começou a gritar. Esta, revidou com um tapa na rosto que, no máximo, acertou o ombro de Eva. "Briga de mulher!" gritou algum aluno da sala, mas, antes que as duas arrancassem suas roupas e rolassem no chão, o professor Dumbldedore empunhou sua varinha e apontou para as duas jovens. Imediatamente, as duas foram jogadas, uma ao oposto da outra.

- As duas mocinhas hoje, na minha sala, as seis da tarde! Vamos ter uma longa conversa! – disse o professor, sem parecer se abalar com a briga.

"Esta garota é ideal para os meus planos! Ela tem garra, é corajosa, entende de artes das trevas e..." o pensamento de Tom foi interrompido quando, sem querer, eu olhar encontrou Nefer.

O dia passou e, como sempre, Tom foi para a biblioteca estudar. Desta vez, estava com livros sobre relíquias mágicas. Surpreendeu-se quando, mais uma vez, leu algo sobre os Boleyn:

_"O Colar de Boleyn é uma relíquia pouco citada, mas muito famosa. É pouco citada, uma vez que poucas pessoas sabem de suas propriedades mágicas, e famosa quando todos os que viram os famosos retratos de Lady Anne Boleyn já se depararam com ela. Está no pescoço da Rainha em quase todos os seus retratos. O colar está sob a posse da família Boleyn e suas propriedades são de tornar quem a usa irresistível. Quem o usa dificilmente receberá um 'não' como resposta e torna-se uma pessoa incrivelmente atraente, em todos os sentidos."_

A primeira impressão do rapaz foi de que deveria conseguir este objeto a qualquer custo. Sabia que vira o colar no pescoço de Eva. Por sorte, viu a menina adentrando a biblioteca, como sempre, a cascata de cabelos castanhos balançando, quase acompanhando o movimento de seus quadris. A menina estava usando o colar. Sentou em uma mesa afastada da de Tom, mastigando algo que parecia goma de mascar, e logo abriu o livro. Aquela era a hora do rapaz agir. Já conseguira persuadir outras pessoas, era algo muito fácil.

- Oi, não sei se você lembra de mim – disse Tom com um ar galanteador – mas sou da sua sala de Transfiguação. Eu esqueci o meu livro no dormitório, você teria um para me emprestar?

Ana olhou o garoto intrigada, ao mesmo tempo achando graça: "Gente, ele ta na biblioteca, por que não procura um?", pensou.

- Ah, desculpe, eu estou estudando Runas Antigas, não trouxe o meu – disse amigavelmente – mas talvez você ache um ali naquela ala – sorriu.

- Ah, obrigado... – o se virou, mas retornou para a garota – seu nome, como é mesmo?

- Eva Boleyn! – mais uma vez respondeu a moça, sempre com um sorriso amigável.

- Nossa, esse sobrenome... Você por um acaso é...

- Descendente de Anne Boleyn? – interrompeu – sou sim!

- Nossa, bonita como sua ancestral!

Eva deu um largo e tímido sorriso.

- Obrigada

- É verdade, ainda mais usando o colar dela.

- Ah, este? – Eva segurou o colar e mostrou para o rapaz – não é o verdadeiro, não... – deu mais um sorriso tímido – é uma réplica, de pérolas e ouro também, é claro. O original está guardado na minha casa, meu pai só vai me entregar quando eu me casar.

- Nossa, uma garota como você provavelmente em breve casa – disse Tom, com um olhar penetrante a Eva. A garota estremeceu.

- É, meu pai quer que eu me forme esse ano já com um noivo, né... – agora, a menina estava muito vermelha.

Tom sentou-se ao lado da garota e os dois conversavam. Eva parecia rir bastante, pois, uma vez ou outra, a bibliotecária vinha pedir-lhe silêncio. Os dois saíram juntos da biblioteca e se dirigiram a sala dos professores.

- Bem, Tom, eu vou ter que ir agora para a detenção do Dumbledore – disse a garota com as mãos escondidas para trás e olhando para o chão, com o rosto corado.

- Tudo bem, eu tenho que ir para a sala do Slughorn, agora. A gente se vê amanhã.

Eva estendeu, olhou nos olhos negros de Tom e encostou levemente seus lábios na bochecha do rapaz, deixando que seu colo encostasse no tórax do rapaz. A menina sorriu e se dirigiu a sala do professor de Transfiguração, em passos largos e rebolando.

Aquela sensação era nova para o rapaz. A bochecha que a garota beijara estava ardendo. Era uma sensação estranha ("Talvez ela tenha mentido, e aquele era mesmo o colar original"), mas não se comprava ao que sentia quando via Nefer passando, ou, pior ainda, quando ela tocara sua mão.

Chegando a sala de Slughorn, sozinho, o rapaz cumprimentou o professor que logo deu um forte abraço na rapaz.

- A que devo a honra de sua ilustre visita? – perguntou animado o professor.

- Gostaria de saber para que serve o óleo de... – Tom fez uma pausa, tentando se lembrar o nome do óleo que Nefer passara em sua queimadura – lótus-de-Rá.

- Ah, claro... É muito raro... É um óleo egípcio, ótimo para curar queimaduras, das mais leves às mais pesadas.

- Só isso? – perguntou Tom, indignado.

- Até onde eu saiba só... ah! – lembrou-se o professor – usa-se como perfume, e, ressecado, vira um ótimo incenso!

- Não é utilizado para... talvez... fazer você se fixar em alguém?

- Não, se não, no Egito, todos se fixariam em todos – respondeu Slughorn, levando um pedaço de pudim de leite com ameixa a boca – Mas porque? Andou se fixando em alguém de pois de usar um, é? – brincou o professor.

- Claro que não! – Disse o jovem, veemente.

- Ora, meu caro, é brincadeira.

O jovem calou-se, de cara amarrada. "Fixar-se em alguém? Eu? Jamais!"

Os dois continuaram a conversar, sobre outros assuntos. Algo sobre Inferius, Lobisomens... De vez em quando, a mente de Tom viajava e chegava ao Colar de Boleyn, depois a Eva. E, por fim, onde sua mente permanecia por mais tempo, até voltar ao assunto com o professor: Nefer.

O ano letivo de Hogwarts estava prestes a encerrar. A turma de Tom estava assistindo suas últimas aulas na escola, pois este era seu último ano. A biblioteca, com os exames finais, NOMs e NIEMs, a biblioteca estava mais cheia que nunca. Os encontros de Tom e Eva tornaram-se quase rotineiros na biblioteca. Os dois passavam mais tempo conversando do que estudando, o que fazia Tom dormir pouco a noite, já que agora, o único tempo que tinha para dedicar-se aos seus planos diabólicos era a noite, embora Eva estivesse neles: Riddle queria o Colar de Boleyn original.

Na manhã seguinte, Tom reuniu-se mais uma vez com seus companheiros para discutir alguns assuntos. Eles também tinham planos especiais e diabólicos, mas não contara a nenhum deles dos seus. Não por completo.

Em um encontro na biblioteca, Nefer apareceu.

- Oi, Evy!

- Oi, amiga, senta aqui – Eva fez final para que a amiga se sentasse ao lado deles, em uma mesa mais afastada, na biblioteca – estava falando do Tom sobre a história da minha tia ta-ta-ta-ta – e repetiu o mesmo "ta" algumas vezes, em tom de brincadeira – avó.

O estômago de Tom, mais uma vez congelara, contrastando com a labareda que seu dragão produzia em suas costas.

- Nossa, você não cansa de contar essa história né?! – sorriu Nefer, já se sentando ao lado dos dois.

- Pois é! Ele também achava que a Tia Anne não morreu por causa da duplicata! Os livros insistem em dizer isso! A duplicata ficou, e a tia é quem foi degolada! Daí a cópia virou pó, como é de praxe! Eu sou ta-ta-ta-ta-ta... – mais uma vez, fazendo a brincadeira – neta da Mary, mas com o marido bruxo. Com o marido trouxa ela teve outros filhos... que não vem ao caso, né... – a menina fez uma pausa e se levantou – Gente, acho que vou deixar vocês sozinhos, tenho umas coisinhas para providenciar!

- Que coisinhas? – indagou Nefer.

- Ué, vocês se esqueceram? O baile de formatura é daqui a duas semanas! Tenho que preparar a minha produção!

Eva saiu com seus passos largos e oscilantes característicos e acenou para Nefer e Tom, que agora estavam sozinhos no canto da biblioteca.

- Pois é, eu já tinha me esquecido!

Tom calara-se. Não tinha intenção de olhar direto nos olhos da garota, pois sabia que, caso o fizesse, não conseguiria mais desviar o olhar. "É a outra que você tem que convencer! É a outra! A outra tem o Colar de Boleyn!", dizia o rapaz em seus pensamentos a ele mesmo. Para Nefer, Tom parecia perdido no meio das páginas do livro de Feitiços.

- É... Você está animado? – perguntou a garota, tentando ser simpática com o rapaz.

- Para que? – disse Tom, entre os dentes, sem olhar para Nefer.

- Para o Baile! Nem parece que já se passaram sete anos aqui! Passa rápido.

Tom não respondeu em voz alta, mas em seu pensamento. "Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar do que um baile idiota. Eu serei o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, não vou perder meu tempo com isso."

- É, acho que isso é um não. – respondeu a menina, envergonhando-se.

Tom não conseguiu se controlar e mirou os olhos de Nefer. Não pode controlar seu impulso:

- O que você pretende fazer quando sair de Hogwarts?

- Ah, já pensei em ser curandeira. Quero poder ajudar as pessoas. Ou fazer o curso de Comunicação Mágica, no Brasil. Ou, quem sabe, prosseguir o comércio do meu pai.

"Que garota sem ambições! Não merecia ser bruxa" foi o pensamento imediato de Tom, apesar de divergir dos seus sentimentos naquele momento.

- Mas e você? O que pretende fazer quando sair de Hogwarts? Imagino que vá para o Ministério. – perguntou Nefer.

- Eu quero vir dar aulas em Hogwarts. – respondeu o rapaz, mas contra a sua vontade, não queria dar satisfações de sua vida àquela garota insolente.

- Nossa, que legal! Deve ser divertido, ter um professor tão novo, quase da nossa idade! Então, daqui a alguns anos, quando vier visitar Hogwarts, vou logo procurar você! – respondeu Nefer, dando graciosas risadinhas.

O rosto pálido de Tom ficou rubro. O dragão de suas costas parecia estar em fúria, já que suas costas estavam ardendo como nunca. Seu estômago congelou, de tão frio que ficou. Era uma sensação ao mesmo confortável e horrível: ninguém nunca em sua vida dissera que voltaria para vê-lo. No tempo em que permanecera calado e olhando para Nefer, lembrou-se de sua infância no orfanato. Lembrou de todos os finais de semana que ficou sozinho em Hogwarts. Todos os fins de recesso quando seus amigos falavam de seus pais. "Pare de pensar nisso! Você é será o Lord, não pode ser fraco como um trouxa imundo!" foi uma tentativa quase inválida de escapar desses pensamentos.

- Acho que já vou, Tom! Já tem companhia para o baile?

- Não. A gente se vê, tchau! – respondeu Tom, antes que a menina desse prosseguimento a conversa.

Nefer se retirou do lugar, em passos simples com os seus cabelos enrolados balançando.

"É isso! O Baile de Formatura!", pensou o garoto quando Nefer se retirou. O garoto sorriu assustadoramente, seu belo rosto dava lugar a um sorriso diabólico.

Nefer estava debruçada na janela da sala comunal da Corvinal, admirando céu estrelado da primavera. A lua estava crescente, Nefer sabia que haveria uma bela lua cheia na noite do baile.

Eva foi ao encontro da amiga, saltitando e rodopiando. Quando a encontrou, deu um abraço apertado na amiga.

- Nossa, por que você está tão quieta aí, na janela? Pensando em alguém?- perguntou Eva.

Nefer corou. E respondeu sem tirar os olhos da lua, que refletia em seus olhos que ficavam ainda mais faiscantes.

- Não, só estou vendo aqui a lua. Lá no Egito meditamos à luz do luar, dizem que abre a mente... – a menina virou-se a amiga – Eva, você vai com quem para o baile?

- Não sei, amiga. O Amadeus Oldwood, da Lufa-Lufa, me convidou, mas acho que não tem nada a ver. Tem o Joseph Marble, da Grifinória, mas parece que ele convidou a Joanne Parker, da Sonserina, e eu não vou acompanhada do cara que ela dispensou. Tem também o Adon Copernic, que é um gato, é um caso a se pensar. O Lestrange, da Sonserina, tem me passado cantadas muito grosseiras. O Wyatt, que você estraçalhou o braço...

- Eu não estraçalhei braço de ninguém!

- Ta, amiga, que seja... Ele me mandou flores, mas vai que ele não sai da ala hospitalar antes do baile?! Mas e você? Muitos convites, eu sei! Mas já escolheu um?

De fato, recebera vários convites, mas naquele momento, Nefer só pensava em um rapaz: Tom Riddle.

- Não, acho que prefiro ir sozinha... – respondeu Nefer, desanimada. – Vou durmir, amiga, até amanhã.

E a garota subiu as escadas para o dormitório.

Eva, em seguida, encontrou a menina de cabelo louro enrolado, olhos azuis, rosto angelical, sua outra amiga Vivian.

- Acho que Nefer não está legal hoje – disse a loira.

- Pois é, ela até disse que vai ao baile sozinha! Aliás, é sobre isso que quero falar com você...

- Lá vem bomba! Olha, se você quer que eu fale com o Demétrius...

- Não é isso – interrompeu Eva, impaciente – Eu quero saber se você... ainda é... apaixonada... por ele...

- Por ele? – perguntou Vivian, desdenhosa.

- É. Pelo Riddle!

O rosto angelical de Vivian ficou rosado. A menina baixou a cabeça e respondeu entre os dentes: "Sim."

- Mas você se importaria se... eu fosse com ele ao baile?

- Ele te convidou?

- Ainda não... mas acho que vai. Ele tem me feito muitas perguntas, sabe, temos passado horas na biblioteca conversando.

Vivian continuava de cabeça baixa, o que impediu Eva de ver uma lágrima correr pelo sou rosto. Ela sabia que não poderia impedir e sabia também que Tom Riddle jamais dirigira a palavra a ela, talvez por ter uma mãe nascida trouxa. Vivian o amava secretamente e, como o observava bem, percebera que ele prefere manter contato com "sangues-puros".

- Eva, não me importo. Se é você que ele quer. Antes ele com uma amiga, do que com uma inimiga! – e deu um sorriso forçado.

Os alunos do último ano estavam animados, apesar de que, após o baile, teriam um mês e pouco de aulas até chegar a colação de grau e as férias. A freqüência com que as meninas e Tom se viam diminuiu, pois este estava reunido aos seus companheiros de casa, e pouco encontrava Nefer e Eva, a não ser em seus pensamentos. Pensava em Eva, no baile, utilizando o colar e, mais freqüentemente, sonhava com Nefer em situações que odiava e se envergonhava.

Às vésperas do baile, Tom procurou incessantemente por Eva, até que que a encontrou na hora do almoço.

- Boa tarde, Rainha Eva! – disse Tom a moça, galanteador, que estava sentada em uma escadaria fora do castelo, comendo um sanduíche.

- Ai, Tom, não me chame de princesa! – respondeu a garota, corada.

Tom puxou do bolso interno de sua veste a varinha e bateu a ponta no colo da garota. Surgiu um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas.

- Gostaria de me acompanhar na noite do baile? – perguntou Tom, sorridente. Eva, que não tinha uma boa sensibilidade, não notou a malícia em seu sorriso.

- Achei que você nunca fosse convidar!

- Eu estava meio envergonhado, e pensei que, uma menina como você, já tivesse uma liste de pretendentes... Não achava que você sairia com um garoto como eu.

Eva não parava de rir. Adorava ser elogiada.

- Hum, neste caso, preciso de um vestido que tenha mais a ver com você!

O sorriso malicioso do garoto deu lugar a um diabólico. Estava chegando onde queria.

- Acho que você, como Rainha da Inglaterra, deveria se vestir como uma.

- Ah, então o que você acha de violeta?

- Você fica bem de qualquer cor, Eva!

- Ah, você é maravilhoso...

- Você é quem é, Lady Eva... mas, numa ocasião como esta, seria legal se... você homenageasse sua tia.

- Como? – perguntou a jovem, curiosa.

- Ah, você deveria vir parecida com ela, você ia ficar ainda mais linda!

- Ah, Tom, você é tão fofo... Então, que tal vinho? Minha tia adorava vinho... E tenho a tiara dela, é bem simples, de ouro e rubi, muito bonita, e o colar que uso...

"Droga!", pensou Tom, mas logo prosseguiu a conversa.

- Olha, você talvez devesse... não sei, é só uma sugestão... vir com o original.

- Eu bem que gostaria, mas meu pai não ia deixar...

- Mas... nem em uma situação como essa? Não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas... é o seu baile de primavera, talvez... se você conversasse com ele... só por uma noite, o que pode acontecer com o colar...

- Não sei, Tom... – respondeu Eva, receosa

- É... é só uma sugestão... mas sua tia... morreu jovem, degolada... – disse ele, lembrando da suposta "sobrevivência" de Anne Boleyn – acho que ela se orgulharia se fosse homenageada...

- É, você tem razão! Acho que vai ser uma forma de ela estar presente!

- Ela com certeza vai ficar feliz, onde ela estiver – Tom sorriu, mais diabolicamente que nunca, mas Eva estava encantada demais para perceber – então espero encontrar a Rainha no baile!

- Você é uma gracinha, sabia, Tom?

- Bondade sua... Vou ter que ir agora, a gente se vê!

E o rapaz se retirou. Quando se distanciou, não conteve uma cruel gargalhada.

O grande dia chegou. Tom estava ansioso para aquele dia, mas não pelo seu significado, mas para o que estava planejando para aquela noite.

O salão estava lotado, as garotas com lindos vestidos longos e os rapazes trajavam traje à rigor, alguns com cartola, outros com chapéu cônico. As roupas masculinas variavam em tons escuros: preto, azul marinha, bordô e violeta estavam em alta. As meninas, juntas, formavam um arco-íris, com cores que iam do preto básico ao magenta. A decoração estava linda, velas enormes, que pareciam não derreter pairavam no ar. Faixas de seda azul cruzavam o ar, penduradas no nada. O teto do salão estava enfeitiçado para que fosse possível ver as estrelas e a lua cheia.

Eva, Nefer e Vivian talvez foram as últimas alunas a chegarem no salão. Eva fez questão de se atrasar, pois queria que todos vissem o seus trajes: um lindo vestido bordô develudo, o corpete liso preso por duas alças aos ombros. O Colar de Boleyn original estava em seu pescoço, mais brilhante que nunca, chamando ainda mais atenção para seu decote. Um bela tiara dourada com pedras vermelhas pousava em sua cabeça, de forma que realmente a garota lembrasse (e muito) Anne Boleyn. E realmente ela estava irresistível. Todos os rapazes a convidaram para dançar, mas ela recusou todos. Queria dançar com Tom.

Nefer, que chegou junto a Eva ao baile, estava tão deslumbrante quanto a amiga, e não usava nenhuma jóia mágica. Estava com um vestido longo branco e justo, o que acentuava as curvas de seu corpo. Talvez pela tradição de seu país de origem, usava várias jóias de ouro: um par de brincos em forma de disco, bracelete e pulseira em ambos os braços e ainda um belo colar, de ouro e pedras preciosas azuis e vermelhas. Na cabeça, usava um adorno que cruzava sua testa e ressaltavam seus olhos amendoados pintados como os de uma rainha egípcia.

Vivian estava usando um vestido frente único azul bem claro, combinando com a cor de seus olhos. Seus brincos eram prateados, em forma de lua crescente. Sua enorme cascata de cabelo estava lisa e presa no topo de sua cabeça. Usava um simples cordão de prata e um pingente razoavelmente grande em forma de pentagrama.

Vivian chegou acompanhada de Wyatt, com o braço recuperado, o que foi extremamente constrangedor para Nefer, que sabia que ele achava que ela torcera o braço dele. Nefer recebeu vários convites para dançar, mas preferiu ficar sentada. Eva, estava em pé, de um lado para outro, procurado por seu acompanhante no baile. Medea Moursey não perdeu a oportunidade de humilhá-la:

- Para quem se acha maravilhosa estar sozinha no baile... deve ser humilhante!

Eva, sempre com uma resposta a altura na ponta da língua...

- Rabo-córneo húngaro, eu poderia muito bem descer do meu salto dez e lhe partir a cara, mas não preciso. Afinal, quem é você? está acompanhada de um garoto do quinto ano! – respondeu sem virar o corpo, apenas girando a cabeça e olhando por cima do ombro. Terminando o fora, fez seu gesto característico, jogando a longa cabeleira castanha para trás e continuou andar, a procura de Tom. Sua ansiedade era tanta que, de dez em dez minutos virava uma taça de vinho-de-ninfa.

Enquanto isso, Nefer estava sentada a mesa, olhando o brilho da lua, pensando em Tom. Muitos em Hogwarts o temiam, mas Nefer não. Quando conheceu o rapaz na aula de poções, se encantou por seu mistério. Gostava do jeito com que ele lidava com as situações, sempre fazendo tudo de maneira impecável. Gostava de vê-lo na biblioteca estudando, enquanto outros garotos estavam "caçando" meninas. Gostou quando ele disse que queria ser professor em Hogwarts.

A meia-noite chegou e Tom não dera sinal de vida. A essa altura, Eva já estava se atracando com um garoto atrás de uma das cortinas do salão, talvez devido ao efeito do vinho-de-ninfa, mas, quando a hora da valsa chegou, ela saiu e fora dançar valsa com o rapaz.

Tom chegou ao baile durante a valsa da meia noite. Estava usando uma casaca verde muito escuro e uma bela cartola preta. Estava mais bonito que nunca, algumas garotas se encantaram com o rapaz. Algumas lançavam olhares indecentes ao rapaz, que apenas queria encontrar Eva. A viu dançando com um rapaz, o que não o incomodou. Ainda assim, sentia falta de alguma coisa naquele lugar

Quando viu o rapaz, muito sem graça, Eva foi atrás dele, tentar dar explicações.

- Oi Tom. Desculpe, era meia-noite, a valsa já tinha começado e você não chegou, aí o Copernic...

- Tudo bem.

Tom ia começar a por em prática seu plano mas, em uma vontade insaciável de procurar alguém no salão, se deparou com Nefer, sentada, sozinha, olhando o teto, seu rosto refletindo o luar. Tom achava que a garota estava linda. Aquela cena o impedia de fazer qualquer coisa. Ela, ali, sozinha, a lua refletida em seu olhar. O rapaz, sob o efeito da cena, começou a agir impulsivamente, o que fazia o rapaz ter nojo de si mesmo, mas ao mesmo tempo, com vontade de ver até onde os seus instintos o levaria.

- Lady Boleyn, a gente se vê mais tarde. A nossa festa pode esperar! – disso o rapaz, com malícia no olhar.

Eva caiu na gargalhada e saiu saltitando, extremamente empolgada com a festa particular que teria com Tom Riddle mais tarde.

Tom ficou ali, parado. Em sua mente, só estavam ele e Nefer naquele lugar. Lembrou de quando a moça o acudira quando queimara a mão, e nunca mais fora o mesmo. Teve a impressão de que o salão fora lavado com óleo de lótus-de-Rá. Foi quando Tom teve um insight. O rapaz tirou, discretamente a varinha do bolso e acenou, da mesma forma, para os tecidos próximos a Nefer. Uma pequena labareda surgiu, mas, aceleradamente lambeu e foi se estendendo por todo o salão. A língua vermelha estava transformando a bela decoração de primavera em um inferno. As cortinas também pegaram fogo, fazendo alguns casais de alunos saírem imediatamente dali. Felizmente, nenhum deles se queimou. Nefer, que estava próxima do fogo tentou fugir, mas parecia ter sido cercada pelas labaredas. Tom, com um aceno da varinha, sem fazer questão de que não o vissem, abriu uma passagem foi ao encontro de Nefer, que estava prestes a desmaiar. O rapaz a agarrou pela cintura e ela, envolveu seus braços nas costas dele. O salão incendiado estava muito quente, mas não o suficiente para derreter o cubo de gelo que se formou na barriga do rapaz, mas era fresco em relação a queimação que Tom sentia em suas costas. O menino cruzou as chamas sem ser queimado e protegendo Nefer. Alguns professores continham o incêndio, enquanto o diretor da escola, professor Dippet, pedia calma aos alunos, apenas alertando de que a festa não seria encerrada, bastava alguns minutos para que tudo voltasse ao normal. Tom e Nefer passaram por Slughorn que elogiou o rapaz: "Tom, Tom, Tom... Sempre salvando vidas, não é mesmo? Não é a toa que recebe tantos prêmios!". O rapaz o ignorou, queria levar Nefer para um lugar par respirar ar fresco. Tom guiou a menina até fora do castelo, até um lugar na beira do lago, onde ninguém os viria.

Tom deitou a menina na grama fresca da madrugada, onde, agora, podia ver o corpo inteiro de Nefer refletir a luz do luar. A menina estava acordada, apenas tossia bastante. Com dificuldade, tentou falar.

- Mui... muito obriga.. gada... Não sei... co... como agra... descer!

Tom se afastou um pouco dela. Puxou um papel e, com a ponta da varinha, escreveu: "Lady Eva, me encontre às 3 horas da madrugada na sacada da Torre Sul. Beijos, Tom Riddle". Com a varinha bateu no bilhete, que desaparecera de sua mão. O rapaz voltou e se aproximou de Nefer, que, agora estava sentada na grama, a beira do lago, abraçando os joelhos. O garoto se sentou ao lado dela, na mesma posição e encarou a menina, que também o encarava. "O que estou fazendo? O que eu fiz?" dizia a mente de Tom, mas seu corpo e seu coração diziam outras coisas. E, naquela hora, só o coração poderia falar mais alto.

- Você está bem? – perguntou o rapaz

- Sim, já estou bem melhor. Acho que a festa já recomeçou... Se você quiser, pode ir, eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo. – respondeu a menina timidamente.

O rapaz silenciou, apesar de ouvir gritos em sua cabeça. "Volte agora! Não fique aí com essa garota imbecil! Ela não é digna de sua companhia! Você tem uma tarefa importante hoje!", mas ele se sentia sob o efeito da maldição Imperius. Ainda assim, era uma sensação que nunca havia experimentado antes... uma sensação agradável.

- Não, acho que também vou ficar aqui, se você não se importar, é claro. – Tom perguntou com um sorriso no rosto. O primeiro, e talvez o único, sorriso de sua vida que não foi malicioso ou falso.

- Tudo bem, pode ficar... – Nefer corou.

- Podemos festejar daqui mesmo.

Tom sacou a varinha, fez aparecer, no ar, duas taças bem grandes cheias de bebida. Elas deslizaram no ar como duas penas e pousaram levemente na um pegou uma taça, brindaram e tomaram um gole.

- Você quase não fala ... Me fale mais de você! Sua família, o que você faz...

Tom pensou bem antes de responder. Poucas pessoas sabiam de seu passado, sua história. Mas o impulso de dizer a verdade foi mais forte.

- Eu sou órfão. De pai e mãe. – o rapaz abaixou a cabeça, não queria responder, não olhar a menina, tinha vergonha do que ia dizer – minha mãe era bruxa e meu pai trouxa. – não passou pela cabeça do rapaz dizer a Nefer que ele havia matado seu próprio pai. Pela primeira vez, sentiu vergonha disso.

- Nossa que chato. Mas você tem uma mãe zelosa por você, olha... – a menina apontou para o lindo reflexo azul da lua cheia no lago. – é por isso que você não costuma sair nos finais de semana.

Tom fitou o reflexo lunar sobre o lago. Era algo que nunca em sua vida parara para apreciar. Nunca vira beleza naquilo.

- É... Mas ultimamente tenho saído, estou trabalhando numa loja.

- Nossa, que legal! Bem, se você não trabalhasse eu ia convidar você para passar um final de semana lá em casa! Acho que você estuda de mais, você sempre está estudando, você precisa se divertir um pouco!

O rapaz estava com as costas derretida. Seu estômago gangrenou. Nunca alguém se importara com sua vida, jamais o chamaram para sair de Hogwarts no final de semana.

- É... eu... adoraria... – "lembre de suas missões, lembre de suas missões, lembre de suas missões, seus objetivos!!!" berrava sua mente. Tom virou um gole da taça de vinho.

- Mas você trabalha muito?

- Todo final de semana.

- Ah, sendo assim, se você quiser, eu posso levar umas comidinhas para você lá! Levo umas esfihas, uns kibes, um suco... Acho que seria uma boa forma de agradecer a você, não?!

Tom não tinha mais o que pensar. Só sentia, no coração e no seu corpo. Os dois se miraram por um tempo. Seus rostos se aproximaram. Tom e Nefer se beijaram. E ali, na grama, com a lua, as estrelas e o lago de testemunhas, tornaram-se um só.

Nefer adormeceu abraçada a Tom, com a cabeça recostada no peito de rapaz. Ele estava com uma sensação que nunca sentira antes, não sabia o nome que se dava a ela. Tinha vontade de que aquela noite durasse para sempre. Tinha mesmo vontade de que Nefer fosse visitá-lo na loja em que trabalhava, a Borkin & Burges. Não queria que o corpo da menina desgrudasse do seu.

Por um momento passou pela cabeça de Tom desistir dos seus planos, mas não aconteceu. O rapaz se levantou discretamente para que Nefer não despertasse. Acariciou seu rosto e a arrumou de forma que ela dormisse confortavelmente. Abotoou seu traje de gala e, com um aceno da varinha, limpou as manchas de terra. Antes de voltar para dentro do castelo, o rapaz apreciou um pouco a garota durmindo sob a luz do luar, deu um delicado beijo nos lábios da garota e sussurrou "Desculpe" ao pé do ouvido dela, mas Nefer continuou dormindo.

O rapaz correu para dentro do castelo, onde o baile voltou a funcionar normalmente, como se não houvera incêndio. Perguntou as horas a um rapaz que puxou um relógio de bolso dourado e informou: "São duas e cinqüenta e sete.". "Droga, estou atrasado!", disse Tom apressando-se. Correu pelo castelo onde, uma vez ou outra era surpreendido por um fantasma. Subiu vários lances de escada, utilizou alguns atalhos que só ele conhecia e chegou a sacada da Torre Norte. Lá estava Eva, bela com seu vestido bordô. Tom notara que ela estava mais bonita do que já era, provavelmente devido ao Colar de Boleyn. Ao ver o rapaz, a menina alterada pelo efeito do vinho-de-ninfa alegrou-se.

- Pensei que você não fosse vir... – a menina se dirigiu cambaleando até Tom e o agarrou.

- Eu não ia deixar de encontrar você sozinha nunca... Nossa, você está mesmo linda com esse colar... – o rapaz desabotou o colar do pescoço e o admirou – é mesmo o original?

- É... lindo! E ainda por cima é mágico!

- É, eu sei! – o rapaz deu uma risada diabólica, guardou o colar no bolso e se afastou da garota.

- Onde você vai? Achei que a gente fosse ficar juntos!

Numa fração de segundos, Tom sacou de dentro das vestes sua varinha, apontou para Eva que não se dera conta do que estava acontecendo ali.

- Você é mesmo muito idiota! Eu estava quase achando que você era inteligente como sua ancestral, mas vi que é uma burra!

A menina olhou chocada. "Avada Kedavra", gritou Tom e uma luz verde saiu da ponta de sua varinha e atingiu em cheio o peito da garota, que não teve tempo de gritar. seu corpo foi arremessado no ar, já sem vida. Seus cabelos castanhos chicotearam no ar até que seu corpo caiu no chão. Tom Riddle assassinou Eva Boleyn.

O rapaz sabia que morte por assassinato poderia incriminá-lo. E se alguém tivesse visto o casal se encontrando? E se Eva contara para alguém do encontro dos dois? Ele sabia que seria difícil incriminá-lo: era monitor-chefe, bem conceituado entre os professores e, principalmente, estimado pelo diretor Dippet. Mas Tom preferiu prevenir. Sabendo que a menina estivera sob efeito de álcool, apontou a varinha para o corpo de Eva. Ele levitou e foi em direção a janela onde foi solto. Seu corpo despencou do alto da torre e atingiu o gramado. Ninguém, até então, percebeu o ocorrido.

Era de manhã. Nefer acordou com o movimento fora do comum. Acordou muito feliz, pois se dera conta de que não sonhara, mas um pouco chateada, pois Tom não estava com ela. A menina se levantou e viu um monte de gente, correndo para o outro lado do castelo. Alunos com roupa de gala, ainda do baile, outros uniformizados, pois eram de séries mais baixas. A menina seguiu os alunos que estavam correndo para ver o que tinha acontecido. Perguntou a um garotinho do primeiro ano o que estava acontecendo.

- Uma menina morreu!

Nefer se chocou. Mas quem poderia ter morrido? Do que morreu? Nefer começou a correr aflita, acompanhando o fluxo da correria, até que chegou a um aglomerado de gente. Todos olhavam a pessoa que estava morta. A menina foi adentrando a multidão, a cada passo, estava mais agoniada. Conforme aproximava do corpo, escutava um choro muito alto, acompanhado de gritos. Reconheceu a voz: era Vivian. Depois de atravesar a multidão, encontrou a fonte da confusão. Suas melhores amigas estavam ali, juntas. Vivian, de joelhos, gritando e chorando de desespero, segurando a mão da outra, estendida, deitada no chão, Eva estava com uma expressão de desespero. A menina que estava morta era sua amiga e confidente. Aquela cena fez Nefer sentir uma lança atravessar seu coração. Caiu ajoelhada ao lado da outra. "Eva... Eva... Fala comigo, por favor amiga...". Mas Eva não respondeu. Uma lágrima correu em seu rosto. Não podia ser verdade. Na noite anterior ela estava deslumbrante, dançando, namorando, se divertindo... vivendo. Agora, estava estendida, sem vida, com o corpo gelado em uma manhã ensolarada. Nefer não conteve o choro. Pensava em contar a amiga tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite. Mas agora, Eva estava sentada em um trono ao lado da sua ancestral, rainha Anne Boleyn, em algum lugar longe dali. Em algum lugar que Nefer não poderia ir para contá-la sua noite maravilhosa. Em algum lugar que Nefer não poderia mais abraçá-la.

O professor Dippet chegou para afastar a multidão do corpo da menina. Todos se afastaram sob as ordens do diretor e de outros professores que chegaram depois, exceto Nefer e Vivian, que permaneceram ali, lamentando a morte da amiga. Os professores pararam por ali, discutiram as causas e as circunstâncias da morte. Depois de alguns minutos, o diretor sugeriu que as garotas saíssem dali pois o corpo ia ser removido.

- Precisamos contatar os pais da menina. Dumbledore, leve o corpo daqui, deixe na ala hospitalar. – disse o professor Dippet.

Aquele foi o pior dia da vida de Nefer. O dia em que mais precisava de Tom, Nefer pensou em ir a loja onde o rapaz trabalhava para fazer-lhe uma visita, mas decidiu por consolar e ser consolada por Vivian. As duas estavam na sala comunal quando um garoto levou a elas um recado do professor Dippet.

- O professor Dippet quer vê-las na sala da professora Dwen.

As meninas agradeceram e foram o mais rápido possível a sala da professora de Poções. Lá estavam Dippet, Dwen, Slughorn e Dumbledore. Vivian e Nefer entraram na sala, ainda com os rostos molhadas das lágrimas de tristeza pela morte da amiga. Os professores fizeram menção que as duas se sentassem em um das cadeiras da sala. O diretor da escola começou o explicar o motivo pelo qual ambas foram chamada ali.

- Bem, meninas, acho que deva ser difícil para vocês falar disso hoje, mas é muito importante para esclarecer as circunstâncias do falecimento da senhorita Boleyn. – o professor fez uma longa pausa e fitou as meninas, depois prosseguindo a conversa – Acreditamos que Eva caiu da torre norte, mas não sabemos se caiu ou se jogou. Vocês sabem se ela estava passando por algum problema?

- Vocês querem saber se ela tinha motivos para se suicidar? – perguntou Nefer.

- Exatamente.

- Professor, Eva era a garota que mais gostava de viver! Se ela tivesse algum problema pessoal, ela sempre dava um jeito de esquecê-lo! Não acredito que ela tenha se jogado.

- Neste caso, presumo que ela tenha caído. Ela bebeu muito?

- Sim – respondeu Vivian, voltando a chorar – a culpa é inteiramente minha! Eu vi que ela estava excedendo no vinho-de-ninfa, e não fiz nada! – a menina abraçou a amiga ao lado, que retribuiu o abraço, lhe dizendo ao ouvido "Não chore, a culpa não é sua.".

- Neste caso, á partir do ano que vem, estarão proibidas as bebidas alcoólicas nos bailes de Hogwarts. Meninas, meus pêsames, sei que vocês eram muito amigas. Os pais dela estiveram aqui e levaram o corpo. Ela será enterrada amanhã, em Norwich. Eu e os professores vamos até lá, se quiserem ir conosco tudo bem. Podem chamar outros colegas mais próximos.

O domingo, um dia mais uma vez bonito. O cemitério estava cheio, muitos membros da família Boleyn estavam vestidos de preto. Mary Anne e Geoffrey, pais de Eva, não paravam de chorar. Nefer e Vivian foram cumprimentá-los, junto aos professores de Hogwarts, até então, Eva, Vivian e Adam Percy, ex-namorado de Eva, eram os únicos alunos. Eva repousava bela em seu caixão, seu corpo coberto de rosas brancas e seu rosto mantinha as belas feições da jovem. Seus longos cabelos estavam penteados, mas perdera o brilho que antes tinha quando Eva estava viva. Era dura para Vivian e Nefer verem Eva com seus cabelos parados, uma vez que a menina sempre estava balançando a cabeleira castanha brilhante. O caixão foi lacrado e levado ao campo de cemitério, que mais parecia um jardim. Todos estavam em silêncio, exceto os que choravam. O caixão foi arriado para dentro da cova onde havia uma lápide com os dizeres "Aqui jaz Eva Cornwall Boleyn. Nascemos e morremos sem querer, então, aproveite o intervalo." Era uma frase que realmente combinava com uma garota que só queria aproveitar a vida ao máximo, queria ser feliz antes de qualquer coisa, sendo ela mesma. Uma garota a frente de seu tempo.

Os convidados foram se retirando, apenas a família permaneceu até que a cova fosse totalmente coberta de terra. Eva e Vivian seguiram os professores para que voltassem a escola. Nefer estava andando ao lado de Vivian quando alguém tocou seu ombro. Ela se virou e encontrou Tom, que imediatamente abraçou a garota. Vivian pareceu se incomodar coma sena e se afastou dos dois.

- Nossa, que bom que você veio! Como você soube?

- Tenho minhas fontes. – respondeu Tom com um sorriso reconfortante.

- Nossa, foi horrível! Como isso pode ter acontecido com ela! Ela estava tão feliz! Sempre imaginávamos que seríamos amigas para sempre! Dizia que eu Vivian iríamos batizar os filhos dela – lágrimas começaram a correr a face de Nefer que abraçou Tom mais forte.

Tom estava se sentindo bem por estar perto da garota, mas péssimo por vê-la chorando. Sabia que ele o causador da dor dela, sentia culpa, não por matar Eva, mas por ter feito Nefer chorar. Foi quando Tom se deu conta do que estava pensando. A que ponto a Nefer levou sua vida. Ele não sentiu culpa por matar o pai e os avós paternos. Por que estava sentindo culpa por matar uma menina insolente. Tom se deu conta que estava se tornando outra pessoa. Tirou os braços da garota de seu pescoço.

- Desculpe, Nefer, tenho que voltar para a loja. Tenho muito trabalho por lá.

O rapaz deu as costas para a menina e saiu andando. Nefer ficou sem entender. Por um momento achou que tom queria estar com ela e, do nada, o rapaz se foi sem ao menos um beijo. "Será que ele não se lembra do que aconteceu ontem?", pensava ela. Fora uma noite tão especial para ela, não teria sido para ele também? Vivian e Nefer voltaram para escola com os professores.

Era segunda-feira. Era difícil se acostumar com a cama vazia entre a de Nefer e Vivian. Ali estava a cama arrumada, com a boneca de pano que Eva costumava abraçar enquanto durmia. As meninas seguiram para aula normalmente, apesar do vazio que sentiam. Nefer pelo menos tinha um consolo, poderia conversar com Tom na primeira aula. Queria poder recordar com ele a noite que tiveram juntos.

O rapaz entrou na sala e logo se deparou com as duas amigas de Eva. Como sempre, o rapaz tremia quando olhava para Nefer, que agora retribuía o olhar, mas ele forçava uma cara amarrada para ela, embora sua vontade fosse de sorrir.

Nefer não compreendia o que aconteceu com Tom, que agora fazia questão de ignorá-la. Será que ele achava que ela se entregou muito fácil? Ou ela disse ou fez alguma coisa naquela noite, ou no cemitério, que ele não gostou? Só havia uma maneira de decobrir. Ela já estava sentada em uma carteira ao lado de Vivian, mas se levantou e foi até Tom, sentou em uma cadeira ao lado do rapaz e, timidamente, tentou conversar com ele.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo. – respondeu Tom friamente, embora sentisse seu estômago congelar e suas costas queimarem, como era de praxe quando via Nefer ou se aproximava dela.

- Por que você está assim comigo? Poxa, no dia do baile você foi tão maravilhoso, e agora está assim comigo por quê? Foi algo que eu disse, ou fiz?

Tom ficou calado, mais uma vez contra sua vontade, que era de dizer a garota que ela também fora maravilhosa com ele e que gostaria de passar mais tempo com ela. Apesar disso, sabia que envolver-se com Nefer o desviaria do seu caminho das trevas.

- Nefer, me desculpa, mas a gente vai ter que parar de se ver. Em pouco mais de um mês as aulas acabam e eu preciso me dedicar aos estudos. – disse Tom, com aspereza.

Nefer o mirou por um tempo, que desviou o olhar, pois sabia que cederia se a encarasse nos olhos. Os olhos dela se encheram de água, mas nenhuma lágrima correu seu rosto, não na frente de Tom.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe. Não quero atrapalhar seus estudos. – respondeu ela.

Nefer voltou ao seu lugar ao lado de Vivian, que não gostou muito do que viu, mas sabia que somente Eva sabia do seu amor não correspondido por Tom.

Aquele mês parecia se arrastar. Vivian e Nefer sofriam a ausência da amiga falecida, esta última sofria duplamente, com agravante de que o rapaz que estava apaixonada estava ignorando-a. Sempre que passava por ele nos corredores ou na sala de aula, ele fazia questão de virar o rosto. Ele voltou a se aproximar do seu círculo de colegas da Sonserina, pareciam estar mais unidos do que nunca.

Passados quase um mês, as garotas assistiam aula de transfiguração, na mesma sala em que Tom. O professor Dumbledore trouxa uma bacia com lesmas para serem enfeitiçadas. Ao ver a bacia, Nefer saiu correndo para o banheiro, sem pedir autorização do professor, que pareceu não se importar e apenas disse sorridente a Vivian, que ficou sentada, sem entender o que aconteceu.

- É melhor você procurar sua amiga, talvez ela precise de ajuda! – disse Dumbledore, amigavelmente e dando um sorriso simpático.

Eva atendeu a sugestão e foi atrás da amiga, no banheiro mais próximo. Por sorte, Nefer estava lá, debruçada sobre uma pia, vomitando.

- Nefer, o que houve? O que você comeu no café da manhã para vomitar desse jeito?

- O de sempre, pão, ovos, suco de laranja, não comi muito!

- Venha, é melhor você ir para a ala hospitalar.

Vivian segurou Nefer, que andava com dificuldade, parecia muito fraca. Sua pele escura estava mais clara, pálida.

Chegando na ala hospitalar, Nefer foi recomendada por Madame Isolda Aesclepius para deitar e dormir um pouco e que Vivian voltasse as aulas. Durante o resto do dia, Nefer não foi vista.

Tom se incomodava com isso. Queria saber o que aconteceu com a garota, se ela estava melhor. Queria poder cuidar dela, pois conhecia poções de todos os tipos, sabia como melhorar um mal estar, um enjôo. Ainda assim, não queria perder seu tempo e distrair-se pensando em Nefer, mas inevitavelmente seus pensamentos chegavam a noite maravilhosa que passara com ela.

Nefer voltou a noite para a sala comunal, onde encontrou Vivian estudando. Ao ver a amiga chegar, ela saiu de sua mesa e foi comprimentá-la. Nefer parecia abatida.

- E aí, o que houve? Está melhor? – perguntou Vivian, dando um abraço na amiga.

- Estou sim... foi só... uma... indigestão.

- Nossa, que bom, não é nada grave então.

Nefer demorou a responder.

- Não, não é.

- Que bom então. É melhor irmos dormir, os exames de N.I.E.M.s começam amanhã e no final da semana eles encerram. Sei que para você não é problema, já que sempre tira boas notas – disse Vivian, modesta, já que também costuma tirar notas excelentes – mas é bom dar uma descansada.

Vivian acordou cedo para se arrumar e se preparar para os exames finais, mas notou uma coisa estranha: Nefer não estava em sua cama, que estava impecavelmente arrumada. "Ela deve ter acordado cedo para estudar", pensou. Não se preocupou até então. Mas também não encontrou a amiga na mesa da Corvinal no café da manhã. Vivian se juntou a um grupo de garotas que gostava de conversar, mas não eram suas melhores amigas. Sentou-se ao lado de Talassa Seadragon, cumprimentou a colega e perguntou se ela, ou alguma outra que estava no grupo, viram Nefer.

-Não, não vimos não!

Um bando de corujas, como acontece em quase todas as manhãs adentrou o salão, deixando suas cartas, jornais e bilhetes com alguns alunos. O Profeta Diário narrava a morte de Eva como um "suicídio acidental". Após a entrada de todas as corujas, uma bela ave de penas azul metálica e dourada entrou voando pela janela das corujas. A cor chamava muita atenção, e os alunos comentavam e apontavam para a ave que definitivamente não era uma coruja. Vivian notou que tratava-se de um falcão, que voava graciosamente pelo salão, exibindo-se para os alunos. De fato era uma ave muito bonita. A ave voou mais baixo e fez duas paradas. Uma, na mesa da Corvinal, deixando um pergaminho com Vivian, e outra na mesa da Sonserina. As meninas cochicharam e brincaram com a garota "Deve ser um admirador secreto! Que romântico!". Vivian não riu da brincadeira das amigas, mas gostaria muito que a carta fosse mesmo de um admirador. Sabia quem era o remetente sem antes ler a carta, que dizia:

"_Querida amiga._

_Infelizmente não poderei ficar em Hogwarts essa última semana e me formar com você. Sei que você, eu e Eva prometemos uma a outra nos formarmos juntas, mas estou com um problema que só posso resolver agora e fora da escola. O problema do qual falo será uma maldição para os meus pais, então estou fugindo de casa também Estou grávida. Vou para o Brasil, morar com meu filho, talvez me gradue por lá e consiga, quem sabe virar curandeira. O pai do meu filho, Tom Riddle, não pode saber de jeito algum que estou grávida. Não se preocupe comigo, tenho bastante ouro guardado, tradição lá do Egito. Quero continuar me correspondendo com você, mas só mandarei meu endereço quando já estiver no Brasil. Saiba que sou e sempre serei sua amiga, aconteça o que acontecer._

_Beijos de sua Eterna amiga.._

_Nefer Menkauré"_

Vivian não suportou o peso de mais uma ausência. Agora Nefer também estava longe. A garota começou a chorar. Lembrou mesmo do dia em que elas prometeram se formar juntas. Uma promessa que Eva e Nefer quebraram. Estava agora sozinha em Hogwarts. Vivian foi abraçada por Talassa. Outras garotas da Corvinal foram consolá-la, oferecendo um copo d'água. Mas ela optou por não justificar suas lágrimas

O pergaminho deixado na mesa da Sonserina era destinado a Tom Riddle. O rapaz abriu o pergaminho com desdém.

"_Querido Tom._

_Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu com a gente esse mês. A noite do baile foi tão maravilhosa, você foi muito doce comigo. Mas depois daquilo, você ficou frio, não sei porque. Você chegou a ir ao enterro de Eva, me abraçou, mas depois saiu. O que eu fiz?Eu não sei. Talvez o meu erro tenha sido me apaixonar por você. Estou saindo da escola, de casa, da Inglaterra para tocar a minha vida que vai começar a mudar totalmente. Eu pretendo voltar a Hogwarts daqui a uns anos como visitante, espero encontrá-lo como professor. Quero que saiba que, se fiz algo que desagradou você, me desculpe, eu nunca tive a intenção de desagradá-lo. E saiba também que eu o amo, nunca amei ninguém como eu amo você e, provavelmente, nunca amarei._

_Beijos._

_Nefer Menkauré"_

Tom não pode suportar. Nunca mais veria a menina de pele escura e olhos negros amendoados. Nunca mais passaria uma noite romântica com ela. Nunca mais veria a lua refletida naqueles olhos. Nunca mais sentiria o dragão quimar suas costas e seu estômago congelar. Nunca mais daria um sorriso bondoso e verdadeiro. Nunca mais receberia um beijo ou um abraço afetuoso.

Tom deixou a comida na mesa, não terminou o café da manhã. Desceu as escadas e saiu do castelo indo direto para o gramado. Foi para o lugar a beira do lago onde ele e Nefer passaram o baile. Sua visão escureceu. O sol quente deu lugar a uma lua cheia refletida no lago. E, ao seu lado, estava Nefer, com o seu lindo vestido de baile. "Me perdoe... Meu amor!" disse Tom a imagem da garota que estava em sua mente. O rapaz retirou o Colar de Boleyn que estava em seu bolso. A jóia lembrava Eva, que lembrava Nefer. Atirou o colar e a carta no lago, o mais longe possível. Depois, sacou a varinha de dentro do bolso e encostou a ponta na têmpora dele. Tom era muito poderoso para sua idade, já sabia executar feitiços sem dizer as palavras. Mas naquela situação, estava difícil executar um feitiço sem falar:

- _Mens Delere!_ – disse o rapaz.

Tudo foi se apagando. A carta, o falcão voando no café da manhã. Nefer saindo correndo da sala, indo falar com ele numa manhã. O enterro e o assassinato de Eva. O colar de Boleyn. A noite com Nefer, o incêndio no baile. Os sorrisos e os olhares da garota. As conversas com Eva. O dragão em suas costas e o gelo no estômago. Todo o seu sentimento mais puro. Tudo foi apagado de sua memória. Para ele, nada mais daquilo existia. Nefer e Eva nunca existiram.

Tom não sabia o que estava fazendo ali,na beira do lago. Lembrou do seu exame naquele dia e voltou correndo para o interior do castelo. Viu uma garota loira, de olhos azuis da Corvinal chorando bastante. Tom escutou alguns comentários de que ela chorava por que uma amiga sua fugiu da escola. "Garota insolente, fraca!" pensou Tom.

Tom Riddle teve que escolher: o Amor ou o Poder. Lord Voldemort optou pelo poder, o que não significa que ele não conheceu o Amor. Ele conheceu, mas para continuar o caminho ao Poder, teve que eliminar dele o Amor.

Muitos anos se passaram. Vivian se formou, é hoje um dos Inomináveis, que trabalha no Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia. Casou-se com Edward Wyatt e teve dois filhos: George Edward Oaktalker Wyatt e Maeva Oaktalker Wyatt.

Em um dia de aula comum, em 1995, Uma senhora com um belo vestido azul de seda e um chapéu da mesma cor e uma enorme pena de avestruz preso a ele visitava a escola acompanhada de uma mulher bela e alta, pele escura e cabelos negros muito liso. A senhora procurava o diretor. O diretor de Hogwarts a recebeu em sua sala, onde havia uma bela fênix.

- Em que posso ajudá-las madames? – disse o diretor, muito simpático.

- Bem, não sei se o senhor lembra de mim... Estudei aqui, fui aluna do senhor.

- Claro, não poderia esquecer da menina que desapareceu da escola... a Senhorita Nefer Menkauré! – disse o diretor, Albus Dumbledore, simpático – e presumo que esta bela senhorita seja sua irmã!

- Sim, sou eu... Núbia não é minha irmã. É minha filha!

- Nossa, ou a senhora está muito conservada ou ela esta acabada – disse Dumbledore, brincando.

- Não, eu ative muito cedo!

- Creio então que foi por isso que fugiu, certo?

- Certo – disse uma envelhecida, mas ainda muito bonita, Nefer.

- Entendo... Esses adolescentes... – o diretor sorriu – mas quem é o pai? Algum ex-aluno?

- Sim, acho que ele é professor aqui... Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

- Acho improvável! Este ano estamos com uma professora.

- Ah, ta – respondeu a senhora, desanimada – ele dizia que queria ser professor aqui, achei que ele seria, já que era excelente aluno... monitor, monitor-chefe.

- Desculpe a pergunta, mas quem é? – perguntou Dumbledore, intrigado.

- Riddle. Tom Riddle.

Dumbledore calou-se. Seu rosto simpático e sorridente deu lugar a uma expressão momentânea de horror. Mas ele continuou.

- Bem, senhora, desculpe, mas vou pedir que a senhorita Núbia saia do meu escritório. Temos muito o que conversar... Em particular...


End file.
